A rectangle is $4$ inches long. The rectangle is also $3$ inches wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $4\text{ in}$ $3\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 inches. The width is 3 inches. Thus the area is $4\times3$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 3 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square inches.